


Уважаемые пассажиры

by ruzhenzov, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas fic, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Modern AU, POV Alternating, Past Tense, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: по заявке:Эрвин и Леви застряли в аэропорту Берлина. Эрвин только развелся с женой и летит на Рождество к другу, а Леви просто отправили в командировку (никто, кроме него, не согласился оставить семью, а ему было все равно).
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Уважаемые пассажиры

Снег всё валил и валил, словно боги решили отплатить за все предыдущие зимы разом, и вместо привычной невразумительной мороси ледяной ветер повсюду разносил огромные белые хлопья. В большом окне не было видно ни черта. Всё сливалось в одну сплошную пелену, через которую едва-едва прорывались своим миганием сигнальные огни взлётной полосы. Женщина в вельветовом костюме едва успела произнести «Аномальные погодные условия в Берлине…», когда телефон издал жалобный звук и отключился. Леви зачем-то бессмысленно потыкал в кнопку включения, порылся по карманам в поисках зарядки только чтобы вспомнить, что засунул её перед выездом в чемодан, и со вздохом уставился на табло над выходом на посадку. «Задерживается». Ничего нового. На весь аэропорт женский голос продолжал сообщать об очередном отложенном рейсе, практически не замолкая. Вот кто-то не улетит в Москву ближайший час, а кто-то не попадёт в Дублин. Сам он уже два часа как должен был быть в Хитроу, получать багаж и заказывать такси. Вместо этого Леви третий час сидел на полу у выхода А14, почти потеряв надежду оказаться в самолёте. Он успел дочитать «Человек-комбини» до конца, изучить ассортимент всех магазинов, полюбоваться на меню в кофейне и неодобрительно хмыкнуть на завышенные в три раза цены, написать Ханджи, что никуда он сегодня не попадёт, так что пусть переоформляет потом командировку как хочет (Ханджи предсказуемо не ответила — дай бог проверит почту через три дня), и посмотреть на ютубе примерно три выпуска новостей, в каждом из которых с удивлением отметили «нехарактерное для декабря количество осадков», «рождественский подарок для жителей» и «затруднительное положение для путешественников». Теперь телефон умер, и оставалось либо стащить со стойки бесплатную газету, либо осчастливить дюти-фри зону вторым почётным кругом. Можно было ещё вздремнуть, но свободных кресел не было, да и спина заболит. К тому же Леви боялся пропустить долгожданное объявление на посадку. Ему, строго говоря, было наплевать, попадёт он в Лондон или нет, но хотелось получить какую-то компенсацию за торчание в аэропорту, пусть это даже будет бортовой обед и кровать в «Ибисе». Ещё больше ему было плевать на чёртово Рождество, которое успело задолбать с конца ноября, если не с середины. Даже аэропорт был весь заставлен ёлками, бодро мигающими всеми цветами радуги через каждые десять метров — это не говоря уже о местных кафетериях, которые предлагали несчётное число имбирных пряников. Нормальные люди давно пытаются идеально ровно пристроить венок на дверь, развешивают гирлянды на окнах и наспех упаковывают нелепую кружку для того самого гостя, которого никто не звал. Все его коллеги наверняка стараются не поджечь индейку, хотя в случае Ханджи… В случае Ханджи, Леви был уверен, либо готовит Моблит, либо Рождество они встретят в пожарном отделении и никак иначе. Это стало одной из причин, почему Леви согласился на командировку, кроме того, что он не любил быть третьим колесом. Ханджи, конечно, пыталась придумать способ решить всё на местах и никого не отправлять вообще, но Леви уверил её, что всё нормально. Нет, его не нужно поздравлять. И с днём рождения тоже. Он вообще не особенно любил праздники. По-настоящему его волновала только перспектива остаться без нормального ночного сна и пролежать на кафельном полу до утра, только чтобы узнать, что полёт не состоится. 

Дежурный женский голос наконец объявил номер рейса до Лондона, чтобы следом вежливо сообщить, что он задерживается ещё на час. Приносим свои извинения за доставленные неудобства. Новое время вылета — восемь часов пятьдесят минут… 

Леви прикрыл глаза, из последних сил стараясь не отрубиться, и натянул рукава свитера на ладони. Отопление шпарило настолько исправно, что кружилась голова, а окружающий мир медленно плыл. Хотелось послать к чёрту и перспективу свалиться на грязный пол, и потенциальный дискомфорт во всём теле, и всё-таки уснуть. Когда посадку отложили в первый раз, Леви даже не собирался пачкать куртку и садиться на неё, а теперь почти что готовился бомжевать в аэропорту. Эта мысль вдруг его резко встряхнула и заставила с усердием начать разглядывать случайных пассажиров. Не на помойке же он себя нашёл, чтобы так валяться.  
Нет, в каком-то смысле дом, где он когда-то жил с дядей… 

Леви прервался на середине мысли — взгляд вдруг зацепился за высокого блондина аккурат напротив, который размашисто шагал вдоль стены и оживлённо разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Судя по выражению крайней степени досады на лице, мужчина, как и все, жаловался на очередной отложенный рейс. Одет он был… примечательно. Дорогое шерстяное пальто, из-под которого виднелась хорошо сделанная, но безбожно помятая светло-розовая рубашка, джинсы, тёплые кожаные ботинки в тон к пальто, а на шее — умопомрачительно нелепый ярко-красный шарф. Вязаный. Со снежинками. И оленями. 

Леви почесал затылок. 

Зато незнакомец был определённо, на его скромный вкус, красив. Во-первых, Леви всегда нравились блондины. Во-вторых, этот самый блондин мог похвастаться выдающимся греческим профилем и ужасно яркими голубыми глазами. В какой-нибудь другой ситуации Леви, быть может, даже и подошёл бы, но не теперь, когда при попытке подняться навалилась такая дикая усталость, что ноги подкосились. Он нехотя отвёл глаза и уставился на стык кафельной плитки. Время почти не двигалось, снег повалил только ещё гуще, окончательно заслонив самолёты за окном. Номер рейса до Лондона снова прозвучал на весь зал — отложенный на очередной час. 

***

К концу четвёртого часа торчания в аэропорту Эрвин больше не злился и не переживал. Более того, он практически смирился с тем, что с Майком они увидятся в лучшем случае завтра с утра. Надо было улетать вместе с ними два дня назад, но Эрвин в спешке доделывал последние задачи по работе. Надо было хотя бы вовремя взять билеты на поезд ещё утром, но теперь нечего было жалеть. Не то чтобы поезда тоже не задерживали, но всё-таки.

Эрвин вздохнул и посмотрел на экран телефона. Майк, конечно, посмеялся над его везением и сказал, чтобы приезжал завтра, а не торчал в аэропорту. Надо было так сделать ещё несколько часов назад: вернуться домой, хорошенько выспаться, а потом купить новые билеты. Всё равно он имел право получить деньги за старые. Однако его охватило странное, почти детское упрямство — и вместо того, чтобы давным-давно сидеть на диване под тёплым пледом, Эрвин уже часами расхаживал взад-вперёд по залу, разглядывал расписание, подскакивал каждый раз, когда слышал хотя бы похожие цифры по громкой связи, много раз ругался сам себе под нос, выпил три чашки крепкого кофе без молока и успел сдаться под натиском бодрой продавщицы, которая заставила понюхать все мужские одеколоны, которые только могли продаваться. Теперь же, после звонка Майка, энтузиазм наконец немного поутих, и Эрвин почувствовал неприятную ломоту во всём теле, которая напомнила о навалившейся усталости. Стало невыносимо жарко; Эрвин стянул с шеи тёплый шарф и тяжело прислонился плечом к стене. Рука сама потянулась вызвать такси, когда он поймал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он поднял глаза и наткнулся на не менее уставшего парня, который сидел, прислонившись спиной к колонне, и, кажется, боролся со сном намного дольше, чем сам Эрвин. Парень выглядел помято и, может быть, немного агрессивно — но если он сидит тут дольше Эрвина, то ничего странного в этом нет. Его самого спасло исключительно безграничное терпение, выработанное опытным путём на преподавательской должности, нелюбовь к скандалам и неприятное осознание, что скандалить, в общем-то, и не с кем — не будешь же ты потрясать кулаками в небо и орать на погоду?

Парень тем временем, видимо, осознал, что в упор уставился на совершенно чужого человека, и уткнулся лицом в пол. Эрвин в очередной раз вздохнул. Не то чтобы ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то был в нём так уж заинтересован — просто было бы неплохо поболтать с кем-то, кто не отвлекается на сервировку стола через каждые пять минут и не напоминает, что ты звонишь уже в пятый раз, Эрвин, и ты мазохист, если ты до сих пор не вернулся обратно, хотя очевидно — очевидно, что… 

Что он не хочет встречать Рождество в полном одиночестве.

Пора бы уже признаться себе в этом. Раньше Эрвин мог бы и вовсе провести все праздники за рабочим столом, но после развода ужинать в одиночестве и пялиться в телевизор было слишком тошно. Они с Мари расстались хорошими друзьями, она даже сказала, что всегда готова позвать его к себе, но Эрвин понимал, что это скорее вежливость — у неё, вроде бы, уже появился кто-то новый, и она наверняка хочет провести вечер с ним наедине. Подмывало спросить, не Найл ли это — слишком уж странно он вёл себя в последнее время, но Эрвин решил отложить разговор на потом. В конце концов, если Найлу неловко, то оно вполне объяснимо, хотя на деле Эрвину было абсолютно всё равно, встречаются они или нет. 

В потоке мыслей Эрвин снова столкнулся взглядами с парнем у колонны. Интересно, как долго он уже здесь торчит? Куда он летит? Может быть, тоже к кому-то в гости. Может быть, даже к своей девушке — тогда понятно, почему так злится. Или где-то в другом городе его ждёт семья, а самолёт всё не собирается отправляться. А может, он запланировал долгожданный отпуск и теперь сердится на потерянный день. Эрвин отвёл взгляд на большие белые настенные часы и подумал, что если парень посмотрит на него в третий раз, то он точно подойдёт. Значит, Эрвин не ошибся, значит, смотрят именно на него. Он выждал пару минут, бесцельно наблюдая за стрелками, повернул голову и случайно посмотрел прямо в уже знакомые серые глаза. Парень явно растерялся — и Эрвин воспринял это как знак. Он оторвался от стены и направился к небольшой кофейне совсем рядом, в которой недавно покупал кофе, и с неудовольствием отметил там небольшую очередь. Оставалось понадеяться, что парень не решит сдаться и уйти или просто перебраться куда-нибудь, где есть свободные сиденья. Эрвин решил рассчитывать на лучшее и терпеливо встал позади замученной женщины с ребёнком.

*** 

Леви понимал, что сам виноват. Не стоило так откровенно разглядывать совершенно чужого человека — но, по правде говоря, он не мог удержаться. Не только из-за любопытства, которое подстёгивало фантазировать, куда и к кому летел незнакомец, но и искренней заинтересованности. Конечно, не факт, что они бы вообще друг другу понравились, но Леви не мог отрицать, что ему, во-первых, было невыносимо скучно дожидаться проклятого рейса, а во-вторых — что со всей этой работой он уже давно ни с кем не знакомился. Большую часть времени он и сам избегал пустой болтовни, да и от отсутствия отношений не страдал, но иногда — особенно когда Ханджи переставала без остановки трещать над ухом про новые проекты — накатывало смутное одиночество. Сильно Леви не рефлексировал, не в его привычках вообще было копаться в чувствах до тех пор, пока они не начинали откровенно беспокоить, но теперь, когда никаких других мыслей в голове не оставалось, захотелось поддаться сиюминутному желанию подойти и заговорить. Вдруг разговор выйдет не такой уж и пустой, вдруг между ними правда есть что-то общее, и дело не только в том, что Леви не помнил, когда в последний раз разглядывал симпатичного мужика. «Может, это судьба», — поддразнил в голове звонкий голос Изабель из другой жизни, со времён которой столько воды утекло, что страшно подумать. 

Пока он размышлял таким образом, незнакомец куда-то исчез. Леви разочарованно цокнул — кажется, непрошеное внимание было чересчур заметным. Да и чёрт с ним. Сам виноват. Не стоило так пялиться, а теперь шанс упущен. Леви передёрнул плечами и закрыл глаза. Он решил наконец сдаться и заснуть, раз уж ничего другого ему сегодня не светит. 

Ему почти удалось задремать, когда прямо рядом с ним послышался шорох, и на его лицо упала тень. Леви недовольно распахнул глаза и обнаружил пропавшего прямо перед своим носом. Незнакомец неловко махнул рукой. 

— Привет. Ты просто так сидишь на полу, что я подумал… Не хочешь выпить? — он указал на картонную подставку с двумя стаканчиками в другой руке. — Это глинтвейн. 

Леви некоторое время молча смотрел на стаканчики, после чего наконец выдал: 

— Леви. Меня зовут Леви. 

— Очень приятно. Эрвин. 

— А выпить можно, — Леви встал. У него неожиданно резво подскочило настроение. Через минуту они уже вдвоём пили глинтвейн, стоя около зарядной станции. Оба неловко молчали и ждали, пока другой начнёт диалог; Леви бесцельно разглядывал розетку и снимал пластиковую крышечку, чтобы подуть на горячую жидкость. Иногда он незаметно разглядывал руки Эрвина — красивые и ухоженные. Леви мельком подумал, что с такими длинными пальцами можно играть на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте. Интересно, где он работает? 

— Так… К семье летишь? — неожиданно подал голос Эрвин. Леви скептически воззрился на него. 

— Я похож на человека, который летит к детям и жене? 

Эрвин покачал головой. 

— Скорее на очень замученного офисного работника. 

— Я и есть очень замученный работник, — Леви цокнул. — У меня командировка накрылась. 

— Твой босс очень суровый человек.

— У моего босса бардак вместо мозгов, — Леви фыркнул и снова отпил глинтвейна. — И она ни о чём меня не просила, я сам вызвался разгрести всё до Нового года. 

— Ого. Приятно знать, что не я один трудоголик, — Эрвин беззаботно усмехнулся и размотал шарф. Леви передёрнул плечами и поинтересовался как бы между делом: 

— И как такого трудоголика жена терпит? 

— А никак. Я развёлся, чтобы жениться на своей единственной. 

— На работе? — догадался Леви. Эрвин довольно хихикнул над своей очевидной шуткой. По громкой связи объявили об отмене какого-то рейса в Шотландию: снег, как будто издеваясь, пошёл ещё сильнее. Леви подумал, что его рейс сегодня уже точно не состоится. Впервые за долгие часы его это не беспокоило. Надо будет позвонить партнёрам и предупредить, что встреча вынужденно откладывается на январь. И отменить бронь отеля. 

— Ну, с Рождеством, — Эрвин поднял стаканчик. 

— Тогда уж с днём рождения, — Леви чокнулся с ним. 

— Что, серьёзно? 

— Ну да. Только не надо шутить про Иисуса. 

— И не думал, — Эрвин лукаво улыбнулся. Леви снова фыркнул. Номер его рейса наконец прозвучал, отложенный на ещё один час. Глинтвейн почти закончился, и Леви не задумываясь вызвался купить ещё два, даже несмотря на перспективу торчания в длинной очереди. 

Ближайшие полчаса они непринуждённо болтали о своей жизни, небрежно кинув верхнюю одежду на ближайшие кресла и совершенно забыв о том, что они в аэропорту. С Эрвином оказалось на удивление легко беседовать, хотя Леви привык сходиться с людьми очень медленно. Сначала по большей части говорил именно Эрвин: рассказывал про работу в университете, про некоторых студентов-идиотов и дурацкие случаи с ними, беззаботно отшутился про развод, объяснил, что летел отмечать к другу. Леви по большей части слушал и согласно мычал в ответ, изредка вклиниваясь с коротким вопросом. Потом совсем освоился и вдруг ясно ощутил желание рассказать что-нибудь о себе. Леви невольно удивился сам себе — его никогда не тянуло откровенничать с незнакомцами, но за эти полчаса они быстро притёрлись друг к другу. Он чувствовал себя комфортно, и это ощущение расслабляло. Приятное и давно забытое ощущение. 

Ровно в тот момент, когда Леви решил рассказать очередную безумную историю, в которую его не так давно втянула Ханджи, на весь аэропорт известили об отмене рейса в Лондон. Леви даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, совсем забыв, зачем он здесь с самого начала. Эрвин проследил за его реакцией и поинтересовался: 

— Твой? 

— Угу, — Леви потянулся к куртке. Эрвин вздохнул и тоже взял своё пальто. Повисла неловкая пауза. 

— Ну, что ж, удачно отметить, — как можно бодрее сказал Эрвин, явно пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе. Леви вздохнул. 

— Я не отмечаю. 

— Что, совсем? Даже день рождения? 

— Даже день рождения. 

Несколько секунд Эрвин молчал, и на его скуластом лице чуть ли не проступили вопросы, которые он сам себе старательно задавал. Затем он взволнованно улыбнулся и выдал: 

— Можем поехать ко мне. 

Леви вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Отмечать. В смысле, мы можем отметить вместе, — в панике тут же добавил Эрвин, — если ты хочешь… Мне кажется, немного грустно ничего не делать в свой день рождения. Я ничего не имел в виду. Вот, — он очевидно смутился и наконец замолчал. 

«Мило», — пронеслось у Леви в голове, и он подавил смешок. 

— Окей. Я не против. 

— Правда? 

Леви кивнул. Он бросил последний взгляд на огромные часы, застегнул молнию на куртке и уверенно направился к выходу. Эрвин последовал за ним. 

***

Снег всё ещё падал, но теперь уже крупными, мягкими хлопьями, которые застревали в волосах и долго не таяли, а ещё лезли в глаза и за воротник. Из-за обильного снегопада небо казалось не чёрным, а каким-то серовато-коричневым. Леви выдохнул облачко пара и потёр руки. Они ждали такси и наблюдали, как снег засыпает мигающее огнями здание аэропорта, словно какой-то странный дизайнер решил поместить его в один из сувенирных снежных шаров. Ханджи бы сделала что-то подобное наверняка, решил Леви. 

— Ты не хочешь дождаться своего рейса? 

Эрвин мотнул головой.

— Его всё равно наверняка скоро отменят, а мой друг уже попросил меня не торчать в аэропорту всю ночь, так что… 

Леви что-то согласно промычал в ответ. Такси тем временем наконец подъехало, и они вдвоём забрались на заднее сиденье. От выкрученного на полную мощность обогревателя снова захотелось спать, и Леви едва удержался, чтобы не уронить голову Эрвину на плечо. Для первого знакомства это, наверное, уже как-то слишком. Вместо этого он откинулся на сидение поудобнее — и тут же провалился в поверхностный сон. 

Он очнулся, когда его мягко потрясли за плечо. С трудом распахнув глаза, Леви обнаружил, что машина безнадёжно застряла в пробке ближе к центру, хотя от метели уже не осталось и следа. Это никак не поощряло автомобили двигаться, наоборот, они ехали невыносимо медленно, изредка сигналя, а в салоне их такси, кажется, стало ещё жарче, чем было. 

— Долго мы стоим? — Леви прокашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в горле. 

— Полчаса? Примерно. 

Леви покачал головой. За весь нестерпимо длинный день ему ужасно надоело чего-то ждать. Он повернул голову к окну и посмотрел на огромную разноцветную ёлку, мимо которой они лениво тащились. «Да ну его всё к чёрту», — пронеслось в мыслях, и Леви, похлопав себя по карманам, нашёл достаточно помятой налички, чтобы расплатиться с водителем. Недолго думая, он схватил Эрвина за руку и вытащил из машины. 

— Эй! 

— Мне надоело там сидеть, — они остановились прямо под ёлкой, и Леви задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть звезду на верхушке. Отсюда можно было пешком добраться до ярмарки и побродить там, а потом пробка рассосётся, и тогда Леви окажется дома. И даже не один. Может быть, это было глупо, но наконец ударивший в голову глинтвейн не поощрял к долгим размышлениям. Вместо этого Леви просто пялился на ёлочную звезду и думал, как всё странно — и немного глупо. Как в идиотских фильмах на Нетфликсе. 

— Можно тебя поцеловать? 

Леви не стал отвечать, а сам притянул Эрвина за шарф.

Очень-очень глупо. Но жаловаться больше совсем не хотелось.


End file.
